You Set My Heart on Fire
by Ginnyloveswriting
Summary: Ever wondered why Cary Retlin teased Kristy so much ? Maybe because…. Well read and find out. :


**_Disclaimer :_**The series of Baby Sitters does not belong to me. It belongs to Ms. Ann. M. Martin.

Summary: Ever wondered why Cary Retlin teased Kristy so much ? Maybe because….

Well read and find out. (:

She couldn't believe this. She was trapped in this room with the master of jokers, the most conceited boy on planet Earth, Cary Retlin ? No. She could NOT believe it.

It all started when she had to go back to school because she had left her Mathematics text book in school. And she needed it. So what else could she do ? Nothing except go and collect it. So she did.

Kristy knew that the school didn't close until 6:30, or at least she thought she knew, she wasn't exactly sure .But not really caring she had left anyway.

_Besides, it's 5:30. I have a lot of time, no prob_, she tried to reassure herself.

Oh that little mistake was going to effect her more than she could have imagined.

Kristy had headed straight for her locker and retrieved and then decided that she had to go to washroom.

As she was coming out of the washroom, she slipped on the water near the wash basin and fell hard.

She shrieked and blacked out.

KTCRKTCRLTCRKTCRKTCRKTCR.

"ooooooh, my ahh-ah head," Kristy groaned and groggily got up and made her way out of the wash room.

Suddenly she realized that it was rather dark. Out of habit, she checked the time and felt a sinking sensation in her stomach when she saw the time was 7:30.

"Oh boy" she sighed and plopped on the floor and prepared herself for a long, long night.

--

Cary Retlin was in Detention Room. Why was he there, you must be asking. He was there for the idiotic prank that he had pulled on Cara Gray. Now, was it his fault that Cara had a terrific bird-phobia and had fainted with terror when she was the baby vulture in her bag ? No, not really…. Ok maybe a little, he admitted to himself. But it was Cara's fault for saying that he liked Kristin Thomas.

How dare she ? As if !

_Am I that obvious_, Cary gulped. How did Cara know… when Cary himself wasn't sure if he did or not. He loved torturing her, he loved when she got vexed at him, because her brown eyes would shine with electricity and that electricity would make his day.

He remembered when she and him had to coach those gym classes together during the Teachers of Tomorrow session…

How could he not ? After all, he had decided to do that only after hearing Abby Stevenson and Kristy talk about it. And knowing Kristy, he knew she would apply for the Gym class. So, he applied for the same class as well.

He still broke into a huge smile when he remembered those classes. He knew he irritated Kristy. And he was happy and sad about that fact… But still, by the end of ToTs classes, they had become friends. Sort of.

How many times ? How many times had he picked arguments with that girl so that she would talk to him?

Cary resented the fact that he liked Kristy so much. No, not because of Kristy. Heavens no ! But because of him. He knew that she harbored no such feeling for him, that the whole eight grade knew that she was a Bart Taylor's girlfriend.

He hated Bart Taylor. Did he tell you that, by the way ? Oh yeah, he did. He even hated the name. Bart. Pff. Bart ? What kind of idiotic name was 'Bart' ? Like fart and bat morphed together. Bart. Like as if when he was holding his bat he felt the urge to fart… Hmph. Bart.

And Taylor ? Who was he ? Taylor Swift ? He bet Bart didn't know how to play a guitar, much less that he could actually cry on it.

But why would that little rat cry ? He had KRISTY, didn't he ?

He sighed. He knew that it was not Bart's fault. Anybody could like that girl, she was just so perfect. She was not shallow, like many other girls who only wanted to look at themselves in the mirror and put on make up and attract guys. No, Kristy was not like that and that is what he liked the best about her.

_But that is too much 'Kristy-thinking'. It's time you headed home. It looks like as if it's about to rain._ He told himself sternly and wrapped himself in the jacket. It was getting cold.

Unfortunately, Cary Retlin had not realized that it had become rather late. In fact, that little nap that he had taken had turned into a full 2 hour sleep and that it was actually 7:30.

Of course, he realized that when he noticed that all the doors were locked.

Frustrated, he kicked the gate and shrieked a little in fury.

" Just GREAT !"

* * *

"Ugh, doesn't the canteen have any food that can be eaten when you are starving ?" Kristy Thomas muttered to herself as she rifled through the whole kitchen. So far, all she had come up with had been left overs and instant noodles. Turns out that the cook actually prepared all the food early in the morning.

Then it must have rotten by lunch break because that is how it tastes by then…she thought ruefully

"Oh, ugh whatever, I would rather starve then eat this." she gave up and just sat down at one of the table in the cafeteria.

However, her eyes lit up when she saw the vending machine. She rushed to it and pulled out some money but… '_out of order'_.

"Oh boy," she grumbled. "THIS is turning out to be the worst day of my life."

Little did Kristy know that it was just going to steadily go downhill from there, for that was when she saw that Cary Retlin was sitting there, grinning wickedly at her.

--

Do you call this 'luck' or do you call this 'destiny' ? Whatever it was, Cary Retlin was loving it, that was for sure.

Why ? Because Cary heard somebody in the kitchen when he came in.

Slyly, he peered in and was amazed to see, who else ? None other than Ms. Kristy Thomas.

He watched curiously as Kristy grumpily walked in the cafeteria (he, of course, followed her like some obsessive ex-boyfriend following his 'woman' ) looked in amusement when she actually called the vending machine a 'rat' and gazed at her, with a goofy grin plastered on his face, as she realized the other person's presence.

"Wha- what are you doing here ?" Kristy demanded Cary. Had he been following her ? No, wait ! Was it all a prank ? Like the time in Salem when he had trapped her and Alan Gray together ? If it was, then, boy, he was gonna **pay**. She cracked her knuckles together.

" Well, why are you grinning at me like that?" she asked uncomfortably, irritated at herself for feeling so easily uneasy. But it was just the way that he staring at her, with that creepy smile… It was unsettling.

She walked over to him and clicked her fingers in front of him.

"Well ? Have YOU done all of this ?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

Snap out of it, Cary, you aren't going to behave like some love sick guy. You aren't ! Period.

Cary worked hard at gaining his composure when it registered that she blaming something at him.

"What ? What have I done ?" Cary asked innocently.

" Oh, what have I done?" she mimicked him. "Look, is this one of your pranks ? Because if it is then, I will, I will I will… do something drastic." she ended lamely.

Embarrassed, she turned and faced the wall in the other direction.

_Why does he make me so angry?_ she wondered in frustration.

It was not fair.

There. There, he had done it again. That was the reason why he and she could never be friends. Because he always made her furious, even if he didn't want to.

But…

_Not anymore_, he thought determinedly. _He would try to be Kristy Thomas's friend._

"Look, Kristy," Cary began softly. "I am sorry, but I haven't done anything. Heck, I don't even know why you are here." He touched her shoulder in an assuring manner but she flinched . Cary couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Did she hate him so much ? Was he that terrible ?

Oh, how was Cary to know that when he had touched she had felt a shock that had scared her.

It was an involuntary action, reflexive. Kristy had meant no offence but, as Kristy observed when she turned around, it looked like as if Cary was…offended.

Kristy sighed. She may not like him, but she wasn't rude. She made up her mind to apologize and try to explain to him, though she didn't think she would ever be able to tell him that she had felt a (at this, Kristy grimaced ) a spark . Never.

"Cary, I-I am sorry."

"Sorry for what, Kristin ?"

There, once again he had provoked her by using her full name. But she tried to overcome that as she took a deep breath and said, "I didn't mean to… offend you." The last part was mumbled.

"Offend ? Me ? Kristin, since when have you been concerned about me getting offended ?" Cary asked in amazement and noticed Kristy's red cheeks and lowered eyes.

He sighed like a lovesick dog at that. Oh, he just hated her.

Why was she so lovely ?

But suddenly those chocolate brown eyes flashed again and she grinned rather sheepishly and shrugged, " well, you looked hurt."

"Hurt ? Oh get outta here !" he grinned at her.

She grinned slowly, pushing back her hair with one hand.

"So…what is Her Highness doing here?" Cary mocked.

She rolled her eyes and explained how she was trapped.

"Aww, I am sorry," Cary sympathized.

"Yeah well, what are you doing here?"

" I uh laughs nervously, fell , ahem asleep in detention." He blushed crimson.

Kristy giggled and for the first time noticed that he was rather cute.

_Whoa ! What was that ? That did NOT just creep in you mind, Ms Thomas_, she thought in disbelief.

"So, what' the time right now ?" she asked him nervously. Her insides were all of a sudden doing Hip-Hop.

"It is, wow, 8. You hungry ?" he smirked at her, knowing fully well that she was.

"Yes! Very much," she nodded enthusiastically. "But there is nothing to eat except for instant noodles and leftovers."

"Indeed ? Let's see if I can cook up some magic."

She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Don't believe me ? Then, follow me !" he commanded and she obeyed him.

They made their way to the SMS's kitchens and he opened the refrigerator and placed the left overs and the noodles on the slab.

"Do you know that you could mix these two thing, heat them up and come up with something fabulous ?"

"Yeah, right." she wrinkled her nose cutely.

"No, I am not kidding. Watch."

She gazed at him as he opened the containers of leftover chicken, boiled broccoli, and peas.

She stared in disbelief as he mixed it in the noodle (of course, he had too cook the noodles first) and then heated it up.

He too it out of the microwave and placed some on plate, poured some ketchup on it and offered it to her.

She accepted, looking into his eyes. His eyes were a rather unusual shade … gray and green mixed together.

Was this really the first time that she had noticed that they were so friendly and cheerful… her stomach flip-flopped and switched to Conga from Hip-Hop.

"Is it not nice?" he asked her worriedly, looking at her untouched plate.

"No ! It's good, it's just.. I got- distracted."

"By what?"

"By something…beautiful."

"Oh." he wondered what it was… it was true that she had looked a bit lost.

Maybe missing Bart… he thought grumpily.

"So, how is it between you and Bart ?" he blurted out.

His heart sank as the peaceful look on her face changed to one of sadness.

"It didn't work out."

Great, Cary. Open mouth, insert foot. (Although, he had to admit, his heart was soaring right now and playing a love song.)

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the better anyway."

He nodded and continued eating.

The next hour was filled with laughter, jokes, and fun. Kristy had never realized that Cary was so charming.

But she was glad that she got to see this side of his.

Suddenly, she started shivering uncontrollably. "It's getting… ahh.. Rather cold." she chattered a bit. Noticing this, Cary took of his coat and wrapped it around her.

She was moved by this sweet gesture. Who would have known that Cary was such a nice guy, such a …, she sighed in content.

She felt a sudden urge to rest her head on his chest and sleep. As you can imagine, she was tired. But she was not going to sleep in that position. No way !

Yet, without her knowing, she fell asleep and he held her while she slept…

Kristy was lovely. As Cary looked down at the sleeping Kristy Thomas, he felt like he was on top of the world. Though he had no reason to feel that way. If you think about it, it was not like as if she had agreed to be his girlfriend ! But that was how Cary felt, and there is nothing that you or I can do about it , my sweet readers.

It was around 10 or so when Kristy Thomas walk up abruptly.

"Wha..?" she asked groggily.

Cary grinned at the cute sight.

Kristy yawned and rubbed her eyes, and noticed that she was feeling very small. Frowning, she realized that that was because she was lying in Cary's arms.

"Oh ! Man, sorry," she struggle to get up when she realized that they were 4 inches part.

They got closer and closer until they were barely an inch apart…

She looked into his eyes and he stared in his…

Soon his lips were on hers and she leaned back, her arms around his neck.

But….

CRASH !!

Cary and Kristy broke apart, both grinning broadly, Kristy's cheeks were flushed, her heart now doing a waltz, her hands in his hands while Cary was laughing happily.

"Yes!" he cheered making Kristy laugh too.

"Mr. Retlin and Ms. Thomas ?" he security guard, the person who had interrupted them, asked.

"What?" Kristy asked distractedly. Cary's eyes were more interesting.

"Your parents are here to collect you. I understand that you both have been stranded here for four or more hours ?"

"Yes."

They both got up, straightening their clothes.

"Good. Your father, Mr. Retlin."

Soon, Watson and Mrs. Brewer came to collect Kristy as well .

As Kristy and Cary were departing, they glanced shyly at each other.

Was this relationship going to become something more ?

Alas, we don't know.

Though they both liked each other, neither ever asked each other out.

So the relationship remained to that mere special moment that both of them kissed .

I do not think, my dear readers, that Kristy and Cary ever became anything more than friends.

Why ? I do not know.

Though I am still sure that Kristy's heart still waltz at every mention of his name.

And that Cary still day dreams about his 'Kristin'….

* * *

A/N: this was very surprising and random. Don't know where it popped up from.

I know it is corny, cheesy and mushy.

I am sorry if you don't like such stories.

I am also sorry to people who are named 'Bart' or 'Taylor'. That just jealous guy venting. Don't mind him (I am talking about Cary)

Thank you all for reading. DON'T forget to review and tell what you felt about this story. That will be all,

Ginny. :)


End file.
